


Sólo un año...

by missginni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gift
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un año terminado sólo es el comienzo de otro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo un año...

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic no se puede entender sin el universo al que pertenece. Y ese universo no es mío. Esto fue un regalo para aquellas que lo crearon, que siempre guardarán un lugar especial en mi corazón: **Mahe** y **Nigriv**
> 
> Su fic, _Harry Potter y la última profecía_ fue escrito hace mucho tiempo, casi diez años, y en diez años pasan muchas cosas. Demasiadas. Pero otras permanecen. Y lo que ellas crearon con este universo fue mucho más que un fic para mi.
> 
> Esta historia es y siempre será sólo de ellas.

El curso tocaba a su fin... Todo un año había transcurrido desde aquel día en que entró por primera vez en el lugar, traspasando la gruesa puerta de roble después de un agitado viaje... Podía recordar todo, los buenos momentos, los malos, aquellos en los que se había sentido sola y cuando se había sentido arropada y querida por cuantos la rodeaban. Pero sobre todo, podía recordar esos fugaces instantes en los que era completamente feliz, aquellos que se habían grabado a fuego tras sus párpados, acudiendo a su llamada cada vez que cerraba sus castaños ojos.

Un año... un año de bellas palabras susurradas, de miradas reconfortantes, de gestos de alivio, miedo y comprensión. Un año de nuevas amistades, fuertes cual eslabón de acero, que sabía no se quebrarían aunque la más injusta adversidad se opusiera. Un año de pérdidas, pero también de reencuentros inesperados, cuando ya la esperanza parece desvanecerse en lo más hondo del alma para volver cargada de fuerza, con una nueva ilusión y más coraje para creer en lo imposible... 

Un año que llegaba a su fin, para ella y para todos.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado gran parte de la tarde, contemplando cómo en el exterior las nubes se iban tiñendo de suaves colores hasta llegar a la explosión cromática del ocaso, donde durante unos segundos todo se volvía irreal y etéreo, como si de un sueño se tratase...

Y en cierto modo así se sentía. Estaba pletórico por haber vivido todos los acontecimientos pasados, por encontrarse ahí, al final de un año que se pintaba interminable, que había comenzado con una ilusión desbocada que poco a poco se fue marchitando por los malos ratos pasados, por un temor creciente de que todo aquello que había creado, ese mundo en el que ahora vivía conscientemente, se desmoronara a sus pies con la pérdida de un ser querido. Un miedo subyacente de que aquellas que había conocido este año lo abandonaran, ya fuera por voluntad propia o por ser arrancadas de su lado por la mano atroz y cruel de un destino injusto.

Mas todo había salido bien, a pesar de las dudas, los miedos, las lágrimas y los rezos que se habían derramado. Y ahora ese año parecía tan solo un suspiro a sus espaldas, un breve lapso de tiempo de emociones al límite de las fuerzas, de intensidad incontenible que probablemente haría que los recuerdos no se borraran de su mente.

Sin embargo, todo final precede un nuevo comienzo, una nueva ilusión, una nueva cuenta atrás en el reloj de la vida. Ese límite de tiempo, que siendo igual que todos los pasados, se pinta mucho más largo en su comienzo y mucho más breve en su final.

Ahora debía abandonar ese lugar, pero con la esperanza de retornar a él en el futuro y la seguridad de que todo lo nuevo que vendría sería mejor que lo anterior, porque el cimiento había sido creado sobre la base de una magia y exactamente como si de magia se tratase.

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Recorriendo la escalera que llevaba hacia el vestíbulo, sus ojos no paraban de mirar a todas partes... aunque su mirada permanecía perdida entre recuerdos evocados por una simple pared, estatua, cuadro, alfombra o armadura. No era fácil olvidar todo lo que le había pasado entre esos muros, y la negación a ese olvido se estaba volviendo líquido en sus ojos. Tardaría unos pocos meses en regresar, pero se le hacían eternos en comparación al año ya acabado a sus espaldas. No quería dejar a aquellos que había llegado a conocer tan bien, aunque fuera unos días, porque su recuerdo estaría con ella, recordándole cuanto los quería y cuanto había llegado a necesitarlos.

—La hermosura de vuestros castaños ojos se pierde bajo ese brillante mar en vuestra mirada, bella dama, que pugnáis por ocultar, y en vuestro bello y gentil fondo sabéis que acabaréis por derramar —pronunció de pronto una voz en un cuadro cercano—. ¿Puede saber mi humilde persona qué atañe y aflige a esa bella mirada? 

Una sonrisa comenzó a extenderse por su rostro al girarse hacia el marco que lo contenía, una vieja cantina llena de magos borrachos. Allí estaba él, con su brillante armadura y el casco en su mano derecha, y cuando los ojos de ella se posaron sobre él, se inclinó para hacer una exacerbada reverencia, que acabó con todo su cuerpo en el suelo. 

—¡Sir Cadogan! ¿Qué hace tan lejos de su gran prado? —preguntó ella, mientras su sonrisa se iba iluminando cada vez más al ver los aparatosos intentos de ponerse en pie del caballero—. ¿Dónde está vuestro corcel? 

—Ese rufián traicionero, cuyos cascos fieros y temidos fueron en su día, se encuentra reposando junto a una jovial y bella yegua cerca del quinto piso, el muy bellaco —por fin, fatigado, logró mantenerse en pie—. Los bravos y valientes caballeros estamos para defender el fuerte de los viles enemigos. Mi coraje es alabado por ancianos y niños, damas y chiquillas, y sobre todo por los crueles y malvados enemigos que temen mi bravura... Debemos defender el lujoso y hogareño castillo hasta vuestra vuelta, gentil dama. 

—Espero veros entonces, noble caballero, a mi vuelta a este castillo —acabó riendo ella, inclinándose de igual modo que Sir Cadogan, mientras su larga melena escarlata se escurría sobre sus hombros—. Adiós, mi héroe... 

 

**—~oOo~—**

 

Un chico al final del pasillo observaba la escena divertido, mientras escuchaba la singular conversación entre la chica y el cuadro. Estaba apoyado en una columna, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y esa sonrisa pícara entre sus labios, de aquel que está pensando en alguna pequeña travesura... Cuando ella se volvió para seguir bajando la escalera, aceleró su paso, para sorprenderla por detrás.

—¿Cómo así que Sir Cadogan es tu héroe? —preguntó en tono jovial, sin perder ni un momento su sonrisa. 

Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa, que enseguida fue diluida en su rostro para volverse sonrisa esperanzada, alegría infinita.

—¿Quién más podría ser mi héroe? —respondió pícaramente irguiendo la cabeza con fingida arrogancia, mientras se giraba hacia él—. Sólo él puedo ostentar ese título.

—Oh, muy bonito... ya se lo diré a “quien tu sabes”... 

—Él siempre será especial para mi. No es mi héroe, es mi amigo, lo que a mi modo de ver vale mucho más. Y es una leyenda, no un cuento retratado en una pared.

—¿Y qué soy yo para ti? —la picardía de su sonrisa volvió a bailar en su cara, mientras las palabras salían animadas de sus labios.

Esta vez ella tardó en contestar, mirándolo de forma apreciativa, con malicia en sus castaños ojos. Una respuesta se quería escapar de sus labios, pero en el último segundo pareció cambiar de opinión.

—Eso no te importa, Mark —le echó la lengua y se dio la vuelta para bajar con rapidez por las escaleras, huyendo del chico que tras su respuesta se había lanzado a atraparla.

Cuando por fin la alcanzó, en el vestíbulo, la obligó a mirarle y contestó:

—No te hace bien juntarte conmigo, te estás volviendo de lo más pícara en tus acciones y respuestas, pero... 

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó ella ante su silencio prolongado.

—Pero mi vida no sería igual en esta escuela si faltaras tu, Nora —y pronunciando estas palabras se agachó para dar un breve beso en la piel pecosa de su cara, para alejarse después, volviendo la cabeza sobre su hombro y guiñándole un ojo, mientras con su sonrisa pícara añadía—. ¡Nos vemos el próximo curso! —y desaparecía hacia los calabozos de Slytherin.


End file.
